


More Than Meets The Eye

by OreoPromises



Series: Bad [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Bench Guy, Homeless Hoseok, Homeless Taehyung, Homeless Yoongi, Jin and Jungkook are cousins, Mentions of past child abuse - not explicit, Not an actual princess..., Not explicit minor character death, Officer Jimin, Officer Namjoon, princess jin, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Kim Taehyung is well known throughout the police station due to always getting into trouble or starting fights he shouldn't. Being homeless isn't easy and no one ever warned him about his house being taken away after his parents died.After being released for the thousandth time this week (and it's only Tuesday), a voice inside him decides to take matters into his own hands when they see a guy. This guy is sitting on a bench as he peacefully feeds the birds surrounding him. And even Taehyung has to admit it. This bench guy is pretty cute.





	1. Birds, Horses and Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> M

“Name?”

“Kim Taehyung.”

“Age?”

“20.”

“Family?”

“...”

Taehyung’s hazel eyes lower, not wanting to catch the elder’s contrasting green ones, clearly due to him wearing coloured contacts. The older man nods his head understandingly, leaving the topic there. He gets up and exits the dimly lit room out of the only door connected to it. A click can be heard as the door locks, muffled voices sounding on the other side. Taehyung places his elbows on the metallic table and rests his chin on his cuffed hands.

 

_You getting bored yet?_

_Shut up…_

_Why?_

_You’re the reason we’re in this mess._

_Aw, you wanted to do the same thing. You just tried to internalise it, which isn’t good for your health, Tae._

 

“Shut up.” He says aloud, not realising it until a sound is heard directly in front of him.

“But I didn’t say anything,” the voice is between medium and high pitched, almost feminine. Taehyung looks at the source of the comment, staring at the man in front of him. His hair is a bright, dyed orange but it, surprisingly, suits him well. “Do you talk to yourself often?” he asks, tilting his head curiously. Taehyung rolls his eyes, lowering his hands to rest on the table.

“Only when the voices grow impatient.” he says bluntly, causing the police officer to be even more confused. Concern shows on his face, narrowing his eyes at Taehyung.

“My name is Jimin,” he tells the slightly younger boy, turning around to the mirror behind him. Taehyung follows his gaze, glancing at his own reflection before averting his eyes. Ashamed of how dirty he looks.

 

_A one-way mirror._

_No shit._

_Hey! Now who has an attitude, Tae?_

 

Taehyung sighs heavily, inspecting his slightly stained hands. Jimin notices this and tilts his head once again. “Why did you do it?” he asks, earning a frown from the lilac-haired man.

 

_You gonna tell him?_

_Why wouldn’t I?_

_To have fun…_

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Taehyung whispers, Jimin picking up on what he said.

“Are you talking to me or the.... Voices?” the orange-haired man asks, sitting up in the uncomfortable chair with a straight back. Taehyung sighs, mentally cursing himself for not being able to control his inner voice. Already knowing the answer, Jimin decides to continue. “So, do you not want to tell me? Luckily they’re not pressing charges, so it doesn’t really matter.”. Taehyung looks up at Jimin with surprised eyes.

“They’re not pressing charges?” he begins, shaking his head. “Why wouldn’t they?” he asks quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with both of his hands since they’re bound together.

“No idea. Probably for reputational reasons.” He replies to the younger. “I mean, what sane, rich person would admit to being beat up by a younger, poor guy,” Jimin admits, being blunt with it. Taehyung glares at him, not arguing since he’s technically correct.

 

_You seriously gonna take that?_

_What do you expect me to do?_

_Anything at all. Just show me that you haven’t become completely pitiful._

 

Taehyung shakes his head, jumping slightly when the door opens suddenly.

“Jimin, he’s allowed to go now.” The green-eyed man from before says to orange-head, approaching to uncuff Taehyung. Once the handcuffs are removed, he rubs his wrists as he keeps his eyes on the two police officers.

“I can really leave?” he asks them, wanting to clarify that he heard correctly before moving.

“Yea. I’m Namjoon by the way,” he informs the younger. “Now, I don’t want to see you back in here again.” Taehyung just nods his head, standing as he stretches his arms and legs. He says basic goodbyes before leaving the station, wondering where to go now.

 

He’d been walking for about ten minutes, before the voice returned.

 

_Well… This is boring._

_Be quiet._

_But then I’ll be more bored._

_Then at least say s_ _omething useful._

_He’s cute._

 

Taehyung’s eyes unwillingly look toward a tall boy sat on a bench. He looks peaceful as he feeds the birds at his feet, earning disapproving looks from passer-bys. Before Taehyung could resist the actions being forced upon him, he’s sitting beside the ‘cute’ boy awkwardly, trying to leave enough room in between them both.

 

_What’re you playing at?!_

_Come on, you think he’s cute as well, Tae._

 

“Shut up.” Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. The guy sat beside him glances towards him, curious as to who he was talking to. Subtly shrugging, the younger boy turns back to the birds while humming a sweet melody. Taehyung sneaks glances at the raven haired boy, trying his best to not seem suspicious .

“Do you wanna help?” a warm voice sounds, causing Taehyung to look directly at the boy who is staring into his dark eyes. With slightly flushing cheeks, Taehyung quickly looks away and down at the birds at his feet. “I don’t know why, but I feel like it’s a duty to keep them fed,” he says, earning a confused look from the older boy. “I mean, we’re not that different if you think about it.” This doesn’t help his case.

“Us and birds?” Taehyung replies, tilting his head as his cheeks return to their natural tanned colour. “You’re strange. And that’s coming from me.” He mumbles the last part, unsure whether the other boy heard or not.

“I’m Jungkook.” He tells the lilac haired boy, about to reach out a welcoming hand for Taehyung to shake but his phone rings before he could. “Hello?” he greets, a frown instantly forming on his bunny-like face but that only makes him look a little cuter. With a heavy sigh, Jungkook hangs up his phone and tucks it in his pocket. “Well, I’ve got to get going. See you around, maybe.”

 

_Oh. We could’ve had some fun…_

_You’re seriously driving me insane._

_Ah, but that’s the thing, Tae. You are already insane._

 

Taehyung stays sitting there for about 5 minutes after the younger boy left, arguing with himself.

 

_You're getting on my nerves, V._

_Well that ain't a surprise, Tae._

_Please just leave me alone._

_You know I can't do that. Why create me if you don't want me?_

 

“Leave me alone!” He shouts, gaining the confused looks of everyone within a ten meter radius of him. Mentally cursing himself, he stands up and walks along the crowded street, noticing how people tend to avoid him. Yes, he doesn't look the cleanest but he's still human. So why do people treat him like an alien in a foreign world? It takes him three minutes and forty-two seconds to reach his temporary home. Counting how long it took so he could distract himself from his own mind. Taehyung wants to believe that this abandoned house, that was put up for construction a couple of weeks ago (which the builders have refused to enter due to health risks), would last longer than his last one did. Despite the little box in the alley being fairly comfortable, it didn't do well with rain. At least this one is an actual house, even if it is stated to have risks to health and safety. He moves round to the back of the detached house, entering through one of the open windows. Taehyung makes it a record of three steps into the house before being attacked by a mass of body on his back.

 

“Taehyung-ah!” The brown-haired boy exclaims with a giggle. Taehyung laughs along with him before placing him back on the ground, following him into what would've been the living room.

“How have you been Hoseok hyung?” He asks his elder, sitting himself down beside mint-haired sleeping man while being extremely careful not to wake him. Hoseok lies down and rests his head on Yoongi’s lap, a happy grin plastered on his face.

“Fine... Word on the street is that you took another trip to the police station.” He raises his eyebrows accusingly in a judging way. The lilac-haired boy sighs and rests his head against the wall they're leaning on.

“Yea… Although the officers this time were new,” he says, rubbing his neck as the next words come out unknowingly. “And I met this cute guy on a bench. He was feeding birds.” He clamps a hand over his mouth as he realises what he said. Or more precisely, what V said. Hoseok laughs knowingly and accidentally wakes up a tired Yoongi.

“Will you shut up,” He states quietly, rubbing his eyes with one hand as his other makes its way to Hoseok’s hair, stroking the brown locks gently yet threateningly. “or do you want to die?” He queries with a side grin, glancing over to a shocked Taehyung.

“Sorry Suga.” Hoseok apologises with a chuckle, proud at himself for giving them all ‘code names’. Yoongi shakes his head at the nickname, not wanting to let it out that he actually likes it. “I'm your Hope!” He jokes while poking Yoongi’s puffy cheeks, earning a laugh from the cat lookalike. “But back to that cute guy, Tae…” Hoseok brings the topic back up, causing Taehyung’s cheeks to turn a light shade of red.

“N- Nothing… Just V being annoying.” Taehyung answers honestly, twiddling his thumbs to avoid any eye contact with his hyungs.

“He claims this ‘guy’ was cute?” Hoseok questions, raising his head slightly as Taehyung nods, “So what's up with him having likes?”

 

_He understands me. Hoseok always was my favourite._

 

“Be quiet.” Taehyung sighs, not even attempting to answer V mentally. Hoseok and Yoongi simultaneously shake their heads, looking at each other before turning their attention back to the troubled dongsaeng.

“Maybe you shouldn't be so dismissive of him, Tae-ah,” Yoongi suggests, helping Hoseok sit up so they can both advise Taehyung. “He's still a part of you so just get to know him better.” He continues, dissatisfied with the frown he gets in return. “I mean… Was this bench guy actually cute?” Yoongi asking the real questions here.

“Uh… I- I guess.” Taehyung stutters, pouting at the laughs that follow.

“God, you're adorable. Well then,” Hoseok begins, glancing to Yoongi who has a sly look on his face. What are they up to? “Why don't you go to that same bench everyday to see if you find him feeding the birds again?” Hoseok suggests with a large - slightly disconcerting - smile. Hoseok has been like this ever since Taehyung met him in this house when it was first put up for construction (about three weeks ago). They both had (and still do have) the similarity of technically being homeless. Yoongi came along around a week ago, almost instantly hitting it off with Hoseok, which came as a huge shock to Taehyung as they seem like complete opposites. But then there is that saying: opposites tend to attract.

“Ah. I guess it wouldn't hurt.” Taehyung slowly agrees, smiling his unique boxy grin. He says his goodnights to them both before leaving the room to find his makeshift bed in one of the downstairs - what would have been - bedrooms. His bed is nothing more than an old blanket he found a while ago along with some newspaper. It's not much but it's enough. It doesn't take him long to get to sleep for once; V deciding to be quiet suddenly. Taehyung’s dreams are filled with birds and bunnies. Peaceful dreams that seem to contrast his real life.

 

The morning came with sounds of Hoseok and Yoongi rapping loudly, jokingly insulting each other. Taehyung moves to their room and watches from the doorway, a goofy smile on his face. Yoongi raps something about Hoseok having ‘a face like a horse’ and Hoseok instantaneously comes back by saying that Yoongi ‘looks like a turtle’. With this, the dramatically tense rap battle comes to an end with them both laughing loudly. Taehyung joins in, struggling to breathe.

“Too strong, J-Hope!” Taehyung chuckles after steadying his heart beat, amusing Hoseok by using his nickname. Yoongi nods in agreement, a large gummy smile on his face.

“Until next time, Hoseok…” Yoongi says mysteriously, turning to a laughing Taehyung who starts frowning after a moment. “V again?” he asks with a sympathetic look as he received a nod in response.

“Oh!” Hoseok exclaims, standing up swiftly to move in front of a startled Taehyung. “Go and see bench guy!” he orders, pushing Taehyung out of the room.

“What?!” Taehyung resists, trying to wriggle out of his hyung’s grip. “I thought you were joking!” he verbally opposes after realising he's nowhere near strong enough for the dancing Hope.

“I don't joke when it comes to cute guys, Tae.” He replies seriously, continuing to push the shorter framed boy out of the old house, “Now go.” With that he closes the front door (something they rarely use as they favour entering and exiting through the windows). Taehyung stands there, bewildered. He can't help but smile at his friend’s actions as they both wave out of the window to the doors right.

“What if he isn’t there?” he asks his friends through the window, sighing as he gets a couple of shrugs in response.

 

_Hoseok is still my favourite_

 

With slumped shoulders, Taehyung makes his way towards the bench that he remembers is three minutes and forty-two seconds away if he travels at the same speed. Easily ignoring the judgemental looks he receives from strangers passing by. This time he makes it there under three minutes.

 

_Why are you walking so fast, Tae? Eager, are you?_

_Eager to get this over with._

_Eager nevertheless._

 

He freezes when he spots the bench and more so at the slim figure sitting upon it. He's wearing a pastel pink sweater that's clearly a few sizes too big for his body and black, ripped jeans. Damn, how can someone as hot as him exist?

 

_You're staring…_

 

“No I'm not.” Taehyung blushes, lowering his head to inspect the cemented floor.

 

_You're in denial, Tae._

 

“Will you shut up?” he questions, raising his head to meet the bottomless orbs of the sitting boy who has, evidently, been staring at him.

“Do you usually talk to yourself?” the raven boy wonders, throwing the last of his bird seeds to the winged pests. Taehyung quickly looks down at his worn shoes, slightly ashamed to look this dirty on a regular basis. He's had enough time to get used to his own uncleanliness but this is the first time he's embarrassed of what someone else will think.

“N- No…” he lies, fiddling with his fingers as his gaze changes to the birds surrounding the younger. At this moment, he feels a shooting pain in his arm causing him to jump slightly.

“Hey, why are you pinching yourself?” Jungkook asks in a concerned tone, standing up to be in front of Taehyung, lowering his head so they're on the same eye level. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but, as soon as he spots the dark eyes possessed by the younger, it closes again, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. Jungkook notices this and chuckles, raising his head so he's taller than the older. “I never got your name.” He states, turning his head to look down the street before looking back to the lilac-haired boy. Taehyung shakes his head shyly, not able to talk for some reason. Jungkook realises this and nods his head, knowingly. “That's OK. Do you want to come get something to eat with me?” he questions, pointing to a café across the street. The older boy is clearly thin and Jungkook knows that he can’t be eating properly, which is bad for his health. Taehyung widens his eyes as his stomach growls at the mention of food, quickly gripping his noisy tummy out of embarrassment. With a sympathetic smile, Jungkook takes a hold of Taehyung’s hand and drags him towards the café. The hungry boy tries to pull away from the younger before giving up, too weak to break free.

“So what do you want to eat?” Jungkook asks the elder after finding a two-seat table for them to sit at, that's located near the window. Taehyung looks at the menu and stops himself from drooling all over. The smell in the homely café fills his nostrils and makes it difficult for him to not be amazed. Still having not said anything, Taehyung looks up to the younger and the bunny-toothed smile on his face. Jungkook orders some food that Taehyung doesn't recognise, assuring the older boy that he'll like it, seeing as the waiter was growing impatient.

“But…” the lilac-head finally speaks, gaining a surprised reaction from the younger. “I don't have any money.” He finishes almost inaudibly, heavily confused when Jungkook only shrugs. “So I can't pay for this.” He clears up, earning yet another shrug.

“I'm treating you. I don't expect you to pay.” He replies with a friendly smile. Taehyung has to stop himself from blushing, something he's not used to doing so easily. V isn't going to let this scene of embarrassment continue and decides to take the ‘wheel’ that is Taehyung’s body. “So… Do you live near here?” he questions innocently, staring curiously at Taehyung who just looks amused.

“Yea. Only 3 minutes and 42 seconds away. But if I hurry I can make it here under 3.” The deep voice is the same but the intent behind it has changed completely. Jungkook can tell.

“Interesting…” He says, wondering where the elders sudden confidence came from. “I never did quite get your name.” He repeats the question from earlier, hoping this time he'll actually get an answer. Something tells him that he will but it feels… odd.

“Well, you can call me V.” Again, the voice has different emotions behind it. Although it's mainly mischievous intent.

 

      _Goddammit V!_

_Yes, Taehyung?_

_Fuck off!_

_Language! We have a child here!_

_I told you never to do this again!_

_Haha. And you thought I’d listen? Tae, I've been with you for nearly 8 years now. I thought you'd know by now that I don't listen._

_Just… stop._

_No._

 

V keeps smiling at the raven, not giving any sign that there was an argumentative conversation occurring in his head. Jungkook isn't sure what to think but he _is_ sure that this isn't the boy he first met at that bench. “So Kookie,” V starts talking, greatly amused when the younger visibly blushes a deep red at the nickname. “Where do you live?” He rests his head on the palm of his hand to keep his dark eyes on the raven’s.

“Uh… I live about five mi-minutes away from h-here.” he mentally curses himself for stuttering, greatly relieved when the waitress shows up and places their food in front of them. He quickly thanks her, frowning as she winks at him and pulls a disgusted face at the boy sat opposite him. _*Rude*_ Jungkook thinks, rolling his eyes only to come upon the scene of a murder. Taehyung is ripping into that pie like a lion tearing into the fresh carcass of a gazelle. Jungkook watches him for a couple of minutes, not touching his food, and smiles to himself.

“What you looking at?” V queries with a mouthful of food, looking at him through his brow as he wolfs down some more of the heavenly pie. Jungkook quickly looks down to his own food and begins eating slowly, actually using the cutlery provided unlike the devouring V. The older notices the raven using these metallic tools and shrugs his shoulders, continuing to eat without them. Internally, Taehyung is kicking off about V’s body takeover, although V chooses to ignore him for now.

 

V and Jungkook finish their food and end up parting ways when the younger receives an urgent call. V waves him goodbye and chuckles to himself, exiting the cafe with Taehyung still shouting at him. Deciding that his fun for the day is over (and that he doesn’t feel like waking up in a cell tomorrow), he let’s the furious Taehyung back out. “What the fuck was that, V?” he yells, not caring about the dozens of pairs of eyes now watching him. V doesn’t answer. Indescribably annoyed, Taehyung makes his way back to the shared home, occasionally telling his other personality to stop interfering with his life. Again, V stays silent.

“How was bench guy, Taehyung?” Hoseok excitedly asks, trying to contain himself, as Taehyung enters through one of the back windows. The younger just sighs and sits down, leaning against a wall. “Oh no…” he whispers, knowing exactly what’s wrong for the lilac-haired boy to be acting this way. “What did he do?” The question doesn’t come as a surprise to Taehyung because anything bad that’s ever happened to him has been related to V in someway. Whether V started a fight or finished it, Taehyung would be the one to end up in pain. To end up explaining things to the police. To end up losing parts of himself slowly. To, eventually, end up alone…

 

_But you’ll always have me, Taehyung~_


	2. Wrong Side of the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I was wondering for a while whether I should post another chapter of this and.... Here it is!  
> I'm so happy that people are liking this. Thank you for reading and the nice comments.  
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter ^.^

Jungkook quietly closes the door to the house he's been staying in, not wanting to alarm the humming man clattering around in the kitchen. As soon as the door clicks shut, a loud yell can be heard and Jungkook can only sigh in defeat. “Jungkookie?” The shrill voice screams as a blonde man sticks his head out of the kitchen to meet the younger’s eyes. “Come and eat, my child.” Jungkook rolls his eyes and drops his backpack on the ground before dragging his feet towards the elder, who he now notices is wearing a pink apron with a crown on the front.

“Forever the princess, I see. Right Jin?” Seokjin giggles almost like he enjoys the princess nickname and beckons Jungkook over. “And stop calling me ‘your child’. People might get the wrong idea. You're not _that_ old yet, hyung.” With a scoff, Jin pulls out a chair at the dining table for Jungkook to sit down, which he does.

“So, anything exciting happen today?” He places a plate with pancakes down in front of the younger boy and claps his hands as he waits for the ‘child’s’ reaction to his - completely professional (he's nowhere near professional, but don't ruin his dreams) - cooking. Jungkook smiles as soon as he fills his puffy cheeks with the delicious food, greatly amusing Jin, who is resisting the urge to squeeze the inflated cheeks. After swallowing, Jungkook looks up to his hyung and thinks about the events of the day, only coming up with one thing that both stuck out to him and was interesting.

“I met a guy…” The oddly brief, yet innocent, phrase causes Seokjin to narrow his eyes and take a seat beside the raven-haired boy. Jungkook came out as a ‘roundabout’ (as Jin says) to his older cousin about a month ago, so this statement makes Seokjin curious. As if sensing his hyung’s internal accusations, Jungkook raises both his hands and shakes his head vigorously. “Not like _that_ hyung!” The exasperated sigh to follow the denial only makes Jin chuckle at Jungkook’s flustered state. “Well, technically, I met him yesterday but today I made him eat something.”

“ _Made_ him eat? What the Hell does that mean?” Seokjin tilts his head to the younger, “That's not how this ‘flirting’ stuff works, Jungkook.” The raven can’t help but blush at the elder’s words, not wanting it to come off that way. “I did NOT raise you this way.”.

“N-no… I did it because he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks.” He recollects himself and finishes the pancakes with a satisfied sigh before turning back to a tutting Jin. “Plus, you didn’t even raise me… What are you talking about?” Jin only rolls his eyes at the last comment, ignoring it completely.

“Sure you did, Kookie, sure… So was he cute?” Jungkook chokes on his juice and places a hand over his mouth to avoid spraying it all over his curious cousin. Again, Seokjin can only laugh.

“W-well… He is p-pretty good lo-looking. B-but I don't fancy him or a-anything.” Flustered out of his mind, the younger uses the sleeves of his jumper to cover his reddening cheeks; Jin cooing at the sight with squinted eyes.

“What's his name?”

“He said that it's V.” Jungkook answers confidently after the blushing reduces to a respectable level. Since it's pretty much the only thing he knows about the peculiar boy, he's not likely to forget it anytime soon.

“V? Like the letter, or spelled V-E-E?” The blonde man looks up in thought, sure that something feels familiar about the strange use of a letter for a name. From one of his friends? Colleagues?

“I'm assuming the letter.” Jungkook doesn't sound so sure but only shrugs, dismissing the thought. He's just happy he knows something, anything, about the lilac-haired boy. Jin also gets rid of his thoughts of whether the name is familiar as he hears the doorbell ring throughout the house. “Expecting someone?” The younger wriggles his eyebrows, completely over the embarrassment he felt earlier. Seokjin hushes his younger cousin and practically runs to the door, throwing it open enthusiastically.

 

“Good evening, Seokjin.” Jungkook can't say he's heard the low voice before, thinking how it isn't as deep or soft as V’s. _Stop thinking about him here_. He sighs to himself and attempts to shake the persistent thoughts away. The raven can't make out what the two at the door are saying, but, even from looking at Jin’s back, he can tell that the elder is blushing. The amount of times his arms flap about unnecessarily is a helpful sign of Seokjin’s flustered state. After a few moments, the older of the cousins turns around to invite the mystery person inside (something Jin rarely does as he values the cleanliness of his house too much to let strangers mess things up).

“Jungkook, this is Namjoon. Namjoon, this is my cousin, Jungkook.” Jungkook stands up to greet the slightly taller man, taking ahold of the already extended hand offered to him. His eyes are a deep brown and hair is a dyed blond, much like Jin’s.

“Nice to meet you Jungkook.” It's no mistaking that the voice from earlier belongs to this, mildly intimidating, man. He can’t say that this Namjoon person is familiar at all and the younger can’t help but wonder what relationship he might have with his cousin.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Jungkook does a slight bow, making sure to respect the elder. Even Jin is surprised at the maknae’s sudden care for respect towards elders.

“Ok… You can stay here Namjoon while I finish making dinner, make yourself at home.” He gestures for the younger blonde to take a seat and gives Jungkook a ‘don't you dare ruin this’ look through his brow. A look that Jungkook associates with one of Jin’s ‘dates’. He knows better than to stay here and be a third wheel to his oddly romantic hyung.

“I can leave if I'm intruding, Jin hyung.” Jin’s mouth dumbly hangs open at the younger’s use of honorifics, which Jungkook hates using when it's just one-on-one. Now that Namjoon is here, however, he loves using them just to shock his cousin. It may be called ‘being evil’ but Jungkook just sees it as being ‘respectful’. With a smirk, the maknae starts to make his way out of the room after Seokjin gives him permission to leave. Jungkook would rather not stay with them if they're just going to be flirting with each other every five seconds and then pretend they're not just because a ‘child’ is present. He says his goodbyes and makes his way out of the house, not wanting to go home to his parents this early since he doesn't need _The Speech_ for the fifth time this week. _“Get a job. Find a wife. Have children. Work. Work. Work…”_ He can't stand it. Always being pressured to do things he doesn't want to. Especially since he hasn't officially came out to his parents, although he has hinted towards it. So what if he's not exactly looking for a _wife_? Usually, he doesn't care what others think but Jungkook is afraid of how his parents will react when they discover that their son likes guys. He doesn’t know - he could be overthinking for all he knows but, somehow, he doesn’t think that’s the case. There he goes again. _Thinking_. With a loud sigh, he decides to, for now, walk aimlessly through the sparsely populated streets.

 

Around ten minutes have passed when Jungkook spies something he’s incredibly surprised yet happy to see. “Come on, hyung!” the deep sounding voice is music to the younger’s ears as he watches the lilac-haired boy play wrestle with an unfamiliar brown-haired one. Jungkook observes the trio from across the street, the lack of cars at this hour allows him to do so without distraction. Stalker much, Jungkook? He goes against his better nature and decides to not make his way over there, respecting the elder’s privacy with people that look like his friends... At least, for now.

 

The couple walks side-by-side as Taehyung strides ahead, letting them have their moment - if that’s what you want to call it. “I am not a turtle. Give it up, Horse” Yoongi says dryly, rubbing at his temples to push away the impending headache. Hoseok snakes an arm around the mint-haired boy’s waist, a smile present on his face that could compete with the sun. The elder sighs before letting a gummy smile of his own onto his face. “I hate you. You know that, right?”.

“ _Sure._ You hate me sooo much, Suga.” Hoseok sneaks a quick peck on Yoongi’s untanned cheek before pulling away and running ahead to console a sulking Taehyung. The purple-head might still be a _little_ annoyed at V’s takeover earlier today. “Hey, Taehyung…” His voice quietens as he notices the uncharacteristic frown plastered on his dongsaeng’s face. However, the frown only lasts a moment as Taehyung turns his head quickly with a large, manic grin. “Uh… Are you OK?” The question stays in the air for a moment before being answered by an obnoxious laugh, one that Hoseok hates to hear because it means only one thing. Even Yoongi from behind them sighs quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I be OK, _Hobi_?” He drawls out the underused nickname as he slings an arm around his hyung’s shoulders, clearly making him uncomfortable. Yoongi quickens his pace slightly to catch up and push Taehyung’s arm off, standing in between them to act as a barrier of sorts. You can call him protective or possessive or whatever; he doesn’t care. The mint-head just doesn’t want any hands on his guy. “Don’t worry, Yoongi, I ain’t gonna try to steal your man.” The snarky voice that accompanies this statement is far from reassuring, especially since the alter has made a move on both of them in the past (possibly a few days ago). It turns out that V can be quite the flirt.

“Did Taehyung let you out? Willingly, I mean.” Yoongi asks, using the opportunity to take his turn holding onto Hoseok’s waist, kind of like a clingy koala. Hoseok appreciates the contact, unsure of how the situation will play out since V is pretty unpredictable.

“Are you kidding? Do you not know Tae? Of course he didn’t _choose_ to let me out.” V chuckles, continuing to skip - not walk - joyfully down the well-lit street. Hoseok and Yoongi glance at each other before turning their attention to the energetic person beside them, wondering how to address his and Taehyung’s ‘relationship’. They don’t want to treat V differently or alienate him in any way. Although with his flirtiness and lack of ability to sympathise with emotions or read situations - he makes it pretty damn difficult.

“So, how’ve things been going V?” Hoseok wonders aloud, the most natural smile he can muster up visible on his face. The boy in question falters slightly, his skipping missing a beat before regaining composure. The question comes as a surprise to the alter, since they usually don’t have the patience to put up with his shit, nor mind ask him how he is. V hums in thought, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words that the couple could possibly have any chance of understanding. Said couple don’t fail to notice this and, they can’t lie, it concerns them slightly. Wondering whether they’ve been a little inconsiderate of the alter that they should accept - after all, he is as much a part of Taehyung as Taehyung himself is.

“Fine.” The couple are taken aback slightly at V’s answer, even if it is blunt. He’s never the type to openly tell them things, even when they do ask about him, but whether he’s lying or not is a mystery. One they’re not sure how to solve. “Why?” The equally blunt question comes as more of a shock to them, along with his dark brown eyes staring directly at the two like they aren’t human. Their narrow shape displays his suspecting-nature and it’s a look that doesn’t suit Taehyung’s sharp-edged face. Since they’re usually round and full of innocence and curiosity, to see them looking so harsh and like they could murder someone, it’s a visible difference. However, for people that’ve never met neither Taehyung nor V, it would probably be difficult to establish between them. Hoseok and Yoongi exchange a glance, that V would have to be blind to miss, and the latter’s grip on the former tightens slightly.

“Can’t we just ask about you, like we do with Taehyung?” The mint-haired boy would’ve sounded more defensive and, probably even, aggressive if it wasn’t a situation where they were talking to someone they hardly know anything about. Hoseok appears to nod from his place beside him even though his boyfriend isn’t looking at him. V halts his careless skipping to walk alongside them at a similar pace, his eyes leaving them to watch ahead. A quiet hum resonates from the lilac-haired alter, making the couple unsure of how to continue.

“Sure. Whatever.” His voice sounds strained but they can’t figure out why, it’s not like V is the most emotional person after all. In fact, he seems to make it his mission to show as little empathy as possible - seeing it as weak and pointless. With a fake cough to clear his throat, V brings up a hand to rub the back of his neck. If the couple didn’t know any better, it would appear that he looks embarrassed. Is that a blush making its way up his neck? As if sensing their intruding gazes, he stops walking to speak in a deep, calming voice. “You two can go ahead. I’m gonna…” He freezes, clearly trying to come up with an excuse, “Walk on my own for a bit.” Hoseok nods his head in understanding while Yoongi goes to oppose him with an accusing finger. Before he can do so however, his partner takes hold of the shorter’s arm and pulls him ahead, earning a silent protest from Yoongi. V watches as they scurry away quickly, only lowering his head after they’re out of sight.

 

      _What’s up with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?_

 

“You do realise that if I woke up on the wrong side of the bed - so did you, Tae.” The alter’s voice remarks quietly, regaining some of his previous energy. “What’s up with those two though?” He asks as he begins to slowly walk forward, letting Taehyung’s memory guide him on where they live. Behind all his teasing and annoying manners, V is actually incredibly forgetful - only really remembering the bad things to happen in their lives.

 

      _Hoseok and Yoongi? They seem concerned about you… Or us._

 

With a heavy sigh, V shakes his head and wonders what reason they could possibly have to be concerned of not only Tae, but him as well. It’s not like he’s ever shown that he cared about them, so why would they openly care about him? If that’s what this even is… Care. Concern. Consideration

 

“V hyung!” The sudden voice filling the, otherwise quiet, street causes the personality to stop in his tracks and try to remember where he’d heard that medium-pitched sound before. His thoughts are answered when a black-haired boy steps into his line of sight. V tilts his head to the younger with a side-grin on his face and a slightly playful glint in his eyes. “How’re you doing?” Jungkook stops in front of the older, yet shorter, boy causing him to also stop walking. The raven beams at V and hopes that the elder didn’t realise his slight stalkerish behaviour. Jungkook didn’t want to talk to V when he was around his own friends, but since they left…

“Hello, Kookie.” The alter greets in his usual low voice, if anything, it sounds an octave deeper than normal. Mentally, the actual Taehyung is freaking out. A lot. He hates how he can’t even introduce the real him and, instead, has to witness V convince the younger that he really is crazy. That’s probably his biggest fear: for people around him (people he respects) to treat him as crazy, insane, messed up or sick. Although, he honestly wouldn’t blame them. “What honor do I have to meet you twice in one day?” The mischievous intent in his voice makes itself even more apparent, and Jungkook manages to pick up on it. This would usually end up scaring people off, but this only ignites a flame of curiosity within the younger. A hungry curiosity that begs to be satiated.

“Do you talk to everyone this way, or is it just me?” Jungkook decides to play V at his game, a newfound confidence making its way to the surface. The elder’s smile widens at the response, a feeling of warmth flaring within him. He can’t tell if it’s him or Taehyung, all he knows is that he likes the feeling. Whatever it is and no matter how alien it feels, he welcomes the sensation. The original owner of the body is attempting to get the personality to let him take the reins, but V is unrelenting.

“Depends on my mood.” A deep sounding chuckle is emitted from his throat and he can’t help but take a step closer to the taller boy. Jungkook laughs with him, wondering how to ask the next question in the least strange way possible. “So, Kookie, what’s up?” The art of small talk hasn’t yet been mastered by the alter, so it feels a little peculiar but he deems it necessary. After all, the younger is actually making an effort with him and it isn’t forced.

“Ah, nothing. Just wondering something…” The open-ended statement sparks interest from V, who just tilts his head but not in his usual, mocking way. Jungkook averts his eyes to collect his thoughts and inhale before putting the question out there. “Would you be up for a group dinner?” Jungkook meets V’s dark eyes and smiles shyly.

 

      _Don’t you da-_

 

“Sure.” The quickness to accept the invitation, without even hearing any specifics about the dinner comes as a surprise to Jungkook, but he can’t help it as the smile creeps onto his face. “But, what do you mean ‘group’?” V questions with a cheery lilt in his tone, something that Jungkook (along with many people) has never heard before.

“Well, I figured you could invite your friends and I’ll bring my hyungs.” Jungkook says with a smile, choosing to leave out the fact that it’s going to be housed by his older cousin, Seokjin. Also, leaving out how he hasn’t actually asked Jin about this yet but he knows that he has a secret weapon that the elder can never resist. A weapon with the super secret name: Aegyo. Jin loves it, especially since Jungkook hates doing it so it’s a rare occurrence. Since the blonde hasn’t been told yet, Jungkook figures he should give the elder the option to invite Namjoon or any other of his friends because he’s bringing along V and two other people. V smirks at this and nods his head slowly.

“Sounds good. Although, how do you know I have friends, Kookie?” At this, Jungkook lowers his gaze and doesn’t even try to prevent the blush from colouring his cheeks. V almost coos at the sight. Almost. Instead, the older boy just chuckles and shakes his head, getting an idea of how the younger would know about Hoseok and Yoongi. “You were watching me with the other two? The friend with mint hair that resembles a turtle, and his boyfriend that looks like a horse.” V laughs loudly as Jungkook nods his head, extremely happy that the younger didn’t disagree with his questionable descriptors of Taehyung’s only friends. He’s liking this kid more and more. “Well,” He decides to continue since Jungkook appears to have picked up Tae’s habit of suddenly not feeling the need to talk. It’s most commonly called ‘selective mutism’, even if Tae does only have a mild form of it. Then again, he’d need to go to a professional to actually be diagnosed with it, along with a handful of other things (including the existence of V). “Just tell me when and where, and I’ll make sure to bring along the cuddly couple.” V says calmly, regaining eye contact with the younger, who’s just looking back at him with eyes that are wide.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it, _Kookie_.”


	3. Words of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!  
> Exams are over so I can now concentrate on this and 'Gold Like The Moon' (priorities, am I right?).  
> Enjoy this chapter - I feel like this story is coming to an end :'(  
> Also, I had no plan for this so apologies for any parts that don't make sense >.<

The house that the trio walk up to is a big one. Not as big as a mansion, but to them any house is large, considering the one they stay in is stripped away and decaying, abandoned by everyone. Hoseok and Yoongi didn't want to accompany Taehyung at first but, after seeing how worked up he got, decided to for his sake. The couple are currently walking up to the house, hand-in-hand, and eyeing up the younger curiously, wondering whether V was going to handle this event like every other encounter with the boy from the bench. Unfortunately, it seems that V is having fun seeing Taehyung flustered and blabbering because he's staying on the sidelines, not even making an attempt to take the wheel. They ignore the fact that there’s a red chair sitting in the well-kept garden, among the rose bushes, and fix their hair for the last time. The three of them cleaned themselves up as best they could before heading out, not wanting to appear as homeless as they are so they could make a good first impression. Their faces don't look as dirty or tired as usual, which means that Yoongi’s skin is back to its normal pale instead of a dusty shade, something that Hoseok appreciates a lot. They reach the wooden front door, it appearing bigger than it actually is, and Hoseok is the one to knock since the youngest appears to be frozen in place. The man to open the door is no one they've had the pleasure of meeting yet. His light blond hair swept to the side of his forehead, displaying his darker eyebrows. This man is truly beautiful, if a man can even be described as that. His features perfectly compliment each other and his smile is like looking into heaven.

 

“Ah! You must be my Kookie’s friends.” He says in a voice the three weren't quite expecting. Least of all did they expect the laugh that was to follow. A squeaky laugh that they can't help but smile at. “I'm Seokjin but you can call me Jin. Come on in.” Jin gestures for them to enter the welcoming house, which they do happily. Taehyung has calmed down a little, which the other two are happy to see. As soon as they cross the threshold into the well-lit home, they're hit by a strong smell of home cooking. And, if the pink apron worn by the blonde was anything to go by, they suspect it's the work of Seokjin. Voices can be heard from the neighbouring room and Jin leads them in that direction, taking them down a hall full of blooming plants and family photos - most of which are of the blonde himself, although a couple include Jungkook. “The food is just about ready, so you can take a seat at the table and get to know the other guys.” He says as they enter the room, the voices quieting down. The people sitting at the seven - usually eight - seat table turn to look at them.

“V-”

“Taehyung?” Jungkook turns to glare at Namjoon and Jimin, who Namjoon managed to drag along, as they interrupt him to say the unfamiliar name in unison. Taehyung’s eyes widen at the two police officers, easily recognising them as the same officers from two days ago.

“Who’s Taehyung?” The youngest asks innocently, taking a moment to take in the features of the couple still clinging to each other before eyeing up Namjoon and Jimin.

“Quickly, sit down! We can eat and talk.” Seokjin halts their conversation as he returns to the room with a plate full of sizzling meat, flowery oven mitts covering his hands, and then leaves again. Without another word, Taehyung takes a seat beside Jungkook and Hoseok proceeds to take the seat beside him. Yoongi sighs, looking annoyed that he doesn’t get to sit to the immediate right of his boyfriend, instead having to sit beside an orange-haired stranger and opposite his ray of sunshine. He did contemplate dragging the chair to the spot beside Hoseok but decided against it, figuring that it might be bad manners. “Sorry about the lack of a chair.” Jin speaks up after entering the room for the last time, placing the last of the food down onto the polished mahogany and takes his place at the head of the table, with Namjoon to his left and Jungkook to his right. “I put it outside after Kookie’s interest in birds.” He says nonchalantly, suppressing a threatening giggle as the maknae shakes his head subtly but still grabs a lamb skewer and begins to eat it. Hoseok and Taehyung hesitate while Yoongi instantly grabs a lamb skewer, and shoves it into his mouth like he hasn’t seen food in weeks. The only food they usual manage to get are, on the worst days, scraps fit for stray dogs. The best days, however, are when they receive charity from people passing them on the street. They’d all do their part on gaining attention, with Hoseok dancing, Yoongi rapping and Taehyung singing. After a moment, everyone else begins eating, Yoongi and Jungkook starting with skewers; Jimin and Hoseok with rice; Namjoon and Taehyung with chicken. Jin… Well, he has a little - a lot - of everything on his plate.

 

After a few silent minutes of eating, Jungkook puts down his fourth lamb skewer and wipes his mouth with one of the ivory napkins Seokjin placed on the table earlier.

“So, who’s Taehyung?” He asks while resisting the urge to take another skewer, since he’s not the only one eating them anymore. Whenever Jin made lamb skewers before, he was really the only one that used to eat it. However, now Yoongi also appears to like them just as much as him since he’s also just finished his fourth one. 

“He’s Taehyung.” Jimin points to the lilac-haired boy sitting opposite him, a spoonful of rice hanging in front of his mouth before disappearing within it. Taehyung fidgets nervously, a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth (intentionally, so he didn’t have to talk). Jungkook glances at him since neither Hoseok nor Yoongi apparently want to talk, both of them continuing to stuff their faces and pretend to not hear the conversation. This only further piques Jungkook’s interest.

“I thought you said that you’re name was V?” Jungkook turns his shoulders to face Taehyung directly, his head tilted to the side in a confused manner. The addressed boy forces down the rice, that he shoved into his mouth only a moment before, and also turns to face Jungkook, wondering how to explain his ‘condition’ to, not only Jungkook, but everyone sitting at the table. Hoseok and Yoongi glance at each other nervously, hoping that he’ll be able to do it without going into one of his silent episodes or V taking over.

 

_This is gonna be fun to watch._

_Why don’t you come out and do this? It’d be easier since you don’t care._

_That’s exactly the reason why I’m not coming out, Tae. It’d be too easy._

 

“My name is Taehyung.” He says after a sigh of defeat. To this Jungkook pouts, thinking that the lilac head didn’t tell him his real name because he didn’t trust him. “The person you met is called V, though. He’s just not me.” Taehyung lowers his head and exhales, planning how to put his thoughts into words without sounding crazy. “There’s someone living in my head besides me. I created him when I was younger, during some… bad times. And he’s always here. Sometimes, he can take control of this body and act on his own, against my will.” He looks up to observe the reactions of the people at the table. Jungkook, Jin, Namjoon and Jimin all stare back at him with wide eyes. At some point, Taehyung isn’t sure when, Namjoon and Jin (the resident blondes) took each other’s hands and their entangled appendages are resting on top of the table. He, along with the other’s that noticed, doesn’t call attention to it.

 

_Well shit… The cat’s out of the bag. I bet they’re gonna think that you’re crazy, Tae._

     _Then it would’ve been your fault. You’re the one that couldn’t just stay away._

_You’re the one that made me. Doesn’t that make it your fault, Tae?_

 

“Shit.” Taehyung mumbles under his breath after realising that he’d been clenching his fists, to the point where his knuckles were turning white and his fingernails were digging into his palms, leaving clear indents into his skin. Hoseok places a hand onto his friend’s shoulder, noticing his internal conflict.

“You ok?” The brown haired friend whispers, his eyes full of worry for Taehyung. The younger doesn't answer, instead he turns his head to face Hoseok and keeps his mouth shut. He's scared that if he opens his mouth to speak, it wouldn't be him talking anymore. It'd give V the perfect time to take control and mess things up more than he already has. The alter is clawing at the surface, itching to get out; scratching at the inside of Taehyung’s brain.

 

**Snap.**

 

The bellowing laugh, that fills the room, chills the atmosphere and Hoseok can only look at Yoongi knowingly. They both silently pray that the personality stays in lane and doesn't do anything out of order in this blonde stranger’s warm home.

“Hello again, Kookie!” He exclaims with a rectangular grin, catching the eyes of the officer sat across from him. He looks at the orange head directly and tilts his head. “How did Tae remember you? I couldn't.” He mumbles quietly with a slight pout, his cheeks puffy so they could hardly take him seriously. The only thing preventing them from laughing is the fact that V had subconsciously taken ahold of a knife. As soon as the pout disappears, he let's go of the silverware and faces Jungkook. “You finally got to meet Taehyung. Take him no notice. He said that he created me, but it's the other way around. He's kind of crazy that one.” V claims with a surprisingly gentle smile plastered onto his face. Noticing the concern coming from his right, V nudges Hoseok's shoulder and chuckles at Yoongi’s protective reaction of glaring at him.

“So…” Jungkook raises a finger to his chin in an attempt to register what he's just been told. “You're V and you created Taehyung in your head? Like an alter ego?” Hoseok and Yoongi snap their heads towards the youngest at the table.

“No!” They say in unison.

“Taehyung created V years ago, not the other way around.” Yoongi shakes his head at Jungkook’s quickness at believing the immoral personality. The younger let's out a quiet ‘oh’ and lowers his head, ashamed that he believed the lie.

“Aw! Why'd you spoil the fun, Suga?” V sighs, upset that he couldn't play a bit longer in seeing how far he could go with bird boy trusting him. “Anyway! So, are you two a thing?” He turns his attention to Seokjin and Namjoon. The older blonde just turns to the officer and blushes darkly. Namjoon gives a firm nod of his head before tightening his grip on Jin’s hand, showing V as well as telling him. “Cool! You two look like a total power couple.” He exclaims, clapping his hands like an overexcited seal. “These two don't look like a couple, do they?” V’s dark eyes turn to Hoseok and switch between the mint head and him. “A brown horse and a green turtle that met in an abandoned house. Introduced to each other by a purple lion.” He chuckles at his own wording shamelessly, especially when Jungkook smiles from beside him.  
He felt a warm feeling blossom through his chest - something he didn't know one could experience. Whatever it is, all he knows is that he likes it. He likes whatever feeling this is.

 

_Hey Tae?_

_What?_

_No need to be rude… What is this?_

    _What is what? Be specific asshole._

_Geez, what's stuck up your ass? This warm feeling. I know you felt it too - same body, remember?_

_You seriously don't have any clue, do you?_

_Why do I feel like you're laughing at me, Tae?_

_Because I am, V._

 

“Rude.” The mumble doesn't go unnoticed, since everyone's eyes are on him. “So!” V claps his hands together. “What should we do?”

“Let's play a game.” To their surprise Namjoon is the one to speak. V’s eyes widen and he grins, nodding his head. “Never have I ever.” V realises that the blonde must have an ulterior motive, but the chance at playing a game and getting to know Jungkook more beats that worry. No one disagrees with him, so Namjoon continues by explaining the rules. “If you've done what someone says, you put down a finger. We’ll play with five fingers for now.” With that, he starts the game. “Never have I ever spent the night in a cell.”

 

_Shit. Don't V._

_But I can't cheat, Tae._

 

V is the only one to put down a finger but the happy grin on his face goes unmoving. He knows what the elder is trying to do but he can't just not play. Jungkook’s own smile falters a little at seeing that V, and therefore Taehyung, had spent the night in a cell. The only question running through his head: What did he do? It's Seokjin’s question next and he appears to be on the same wavelength as his boyfriend.

“Never have I ever spent the night in an alley.” Hoseok, Yoongi and V all put fingers down for that one. Yoongi looks a little more annoyed than the other two.

“Why're you guys sleeping in alleys?” Jungkook innocently asks, clearly confused.

“Oh right! We didn't tell you.” V glances over at Taehyung’s friends and smiles at them both heavily shaking their heads - telling him to leave it alone. “We’re homeless.”

 

_Goddamn it V…_

 

“Whoops, apparently Tae didn't want you to know. Oh well.” He shrugs, looking at his remaining three fingers like they were either the most difficult equation or the most precious item in the world. Or somewhere inbetween.

“My go.” Jungkook whispers, quickly thinking of one since he wasn't previously - too occupied listening to everyone else. “Never have I ever hand fed a bird.” No one puts their finger down, before Seokjin starts laughing loudly. Confused as to why no one put a finger down, he looks at everyone at the table.

“Jungkook, my dear cousin, I don't think you understood the rules. You put a finger down if you have done what someone says.” He gets out between bursts of laughter, more so when Jungkook face palms and shakes his head before visibly putting his pinky finger down. V and Hoseok were also laughing at the maknae’s mistake. Namjoon and Yoongi displayed gummy smiles but they mainly kept their eyes on V, untrusting of him completely.

“Never have I ever not known what it's like to break someone's nose.” It takes them a second to react, silently deciphering what they were supposed to do before they all clicked simultaneously. Jin, Jimin and Hoseok all put down fingers.

“Namjoon?!” Jin exclaims out of shock.

“I'm a police officer. Plus, it was by accident…” he replies quietly.

“Being a police officer had nothing to do with it. You broke your previous partner’s nose in the gun range. But it was an accident.” Jimin calls him out, earning a deathly glare from the blonde. Hoseok isn't surprised at Yoongi’s answer of not removing a finger from play, with knowing his boyfriend’s anger and short temper. Jungkook only stares at V, a hint of fear in his eyes. V doesn’t even look like he cares about what the younger thinks - mainly because he doesn’t. He stopped caring about what people think about him years ago. In fact, he’s pretty sure that’s the reason why Taehyung created him - to not care. Although his experiences had a huge part in it too.

“I don't even care that I'm getting myself with this one. I'm curious. Never have I ever been homosexual.” Hoseok chuckles, putting down one of his fingers before he even finishes the sentence. Everyone at the table groans - everyone except from V.

“Come on! That's not fair.” Jungkook complains as he removes his third finger. Hoseok shrugs with a grin. The youngest widens his eyes as he notices that V hasn't put down a finger. A little bit of disappointment tinges in his heart, genuinely shocked that he isn't gay. Well, he's mainly glad that no parents are present because that would be a pain in the ass to explain to them. Yoongi narrows his eyes at V and crosses his arms.

“But Taehyung is gay. So put a finger down.” The mint haired elder commands in a raspy voice. V only shakes his head at Yoongi and giggles lightly.

“Nope.” He replies bluntly, annoying Yoongi greatly. “Suga, Tae may be gay but that doesn't mean I am. An alter can be the complete opposite of the original. Hell, I could be a girl for all you know.” This causes them all to widen their eyes, one question flying through their heads: is V a girl? Hoseok and Yoongi definitely never thought to even ask - just assuming that he was also male. Seeing their confusion, V laughs loudly and waves his arms in front of him. “I'm not a girl, guys. I’m very much male. And not gay, more like partly gay. I'm bisexual.” He clears up with a boxy smile, just happy that he doesn't have to put down a finger for this one.

“Wait, how did you become an expert in Taehyung’s… condition?” Hoseok asks, trying to find an appropriate way of labelling what Taehyung has.

“I got bored…” he realises that the horse-turtle couple looks at him skeptically. “Fine, I kind of wanted to know where I came from. I mean… I didn't exist until Tae created me when he was younger. I was made with no memories, no childhood. So I just wanted to know. The library seemed like a good place to go.” he tells them truthfully with a straight face, showing his honesty.

 

 _I didn't know you did this._ _When did you go to a library?_

_While you were sleeping. It was surprisingly easy to take control while you were unconscious._

_What?! You better not be doing anything else while I’m-_

 

“You wouldn't believe how many books there were of people with split personality that end up killing people - or their alters killing somebody without them being aware.” His voice becomes monotone. Internally, Taehyung is freaking out.

 

_V._

 

“Never have I ever killed somebody.” Namjoon speaks up, not caring that he skipped Yoongi’s turn. V looks him dead in the eyes and smirks menacingly, sending a shiver down the blonde’s spine.

 

_Please._

 

The lilac head brings the hand that he's been playing with out in front of him.

 

_Don't._

 

He very obviously puts down a finger. V looks around at the people and blinks, unspeaking. Hoseok and Yoongi shuffle nervously, this being the first time they've heard of this. Jimin and Jin only look at Namjoon, hoping that he'd know what to do but all he can do is glance around the room - mentally planning for a situation where he'd need to get the others out of there quickly. Jungkook is the only one keeping his eyes trained on V. 

“W-who?” The youngest stutters quietly, if there was a mouse in the room it would drown out Jungkook’s words - although Jin would never allow such a pest in his home. V stares into his brown orbs and smiles sweetly - something that most definitely didn't fit the situation.

“Tae’s father. He deserved it though. Right through the stomach with a smashed bottle. I had to improvise, ok?” He edges on sounding offended with the last sentence, feeling like he needed to explain his unconventional weapon choice. “I’d rather not talk about it. I can't remember much but me talking about it would make Tae relive what happened. I don't want him going through that. All I'll say is that it was self-defense.” V tells them, becoming a little concerned at Taehyung’s silence.

 

_You ok, Tae?_

 

Silence.

 

_TaeTae?_

 

Nothing.

 

_Taehyung?_

_You fucking asshole! Why'd you even-_

 

Now knowing that Taehyung was most definitely conscious, V blocks out his mental yelling with a sigh. Pointing to his head, he says “He appears to be angry.”

“V… You're going to have to come with us.” Jimin tells the alter with an uncharacteristically firm voice. V can only chuckle in disbelief. He stands, his hand returning to the knife from before instinctively, and tilts his head. Namjoon and Jimin also stand, cursing themselves for being off duty and with no weapon to protect everyone else with. Jin looks like he's about to scold them for arguing until he notices the knife sitting in V’s hand.

“Tae’s not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you ruin his life by sending him to prison.” V says calmly, his eyes devoid of emotion. Hoseok also stands, much to his boyfriend’s protests, and places a shaking hand on V’s shoulder.

“Come on, V. We're not going to let anyone take Taehyung away. He's our friend remember?” The brown head half lies, which he hates himself for having to do. Taehyung was his friend and he'd do anything to help him. If that meant finding him professional help, then he's willing to lie a little bit. V turns his head to Hoseok and can't help the smile as it tugs his lips upwards.

“Thank you, J-Hope.” They don't know why, but this is probably the most sentimental V has ever been. He even has tears collecting in his eyes, although he blinks a couple of times to rid himself of them; not liking the feeling at all. “You always were my favourite.” He drops the knife onto the table and, if he wasn't in this situation, Jin would've been extremely worried of the sharp object leaving any marks on his table. Namjoon and Jimin physically relax, even though they know that they still need to get the personality out of there to make sure that everyone’s safe.

  
“Well then, since Tae is swearing up a storm in here” - he points to his head for the second time - “I think that it's best that I take my leave. But this definitely isn't the last time we'll be talking, Kookie. Oh, and nice seeing you two again, I guess.” He says to the police officers before his breathing slows. His pupils dilate and eyes seem to glaze over for a second - not looking at Jimin right in front of him, but more like through him. Once he appears to regain consciousness, he sucks in a quick breath and sighs.

“Fucking V.” Taehyung mumbles as he quickly takes a seat from the lightheadedness, raising a hand to rub out the nonexistent creases on his forehead. His eyes turn to Jungkook. It might not look like it, but Taehyung is terrified. Not terrified of Jungkook or anyone at this table, he’s not even terrified of V right now. What he's absolutely terrified of is the chance of a few small words leaving their mouths. A few words that would make him break. Words that he's feared for years.

 

“You're insane.”


	4. Caught in a Canvas

~Taehyung’s POV~

It happened so fast. One second I was talking to Jungkook. The next, I was being pinned to the wall. My arms restrained behind my back. That grip. That deathly hold on my wrists that made me think that my hands would just fall off. It's all his fault. V’s fault for opening his mouth; for not caring. What did he expect to happen? Actually… he probably predicted that this very thing would happen. That I’d end up here. Alone. Without Hoseok. Without Yoongi. Without that boy from the bench. That taller yet cuter, younger yet stronger boy by the name of Jungkook. I've actually grown fond of him and that scares me. No, it absolutely fucking terrifies me. Throughout my life, all I've been able to do is hurt people. It started long before V, so I can't even blame him for it all. I'm also responsible - another thought that causes me to shiver. I recall my first episode happening in my second year of school. I was five, nearly six...

 

_“Give it back!” I scream to the taller boy, he's clearly stronger than me but he stole my toy. No one can do that. He can't just do that. I can't let that happen. It's mine. He's laughing at me. Why do people find it so easy to laugh? It's seems pointless to me. Mother never laughs. Father laughs but that's only when Mother’s eyes are watering. I ask her why her eyes do that but she just smiles and says that things ‘are ok’. I believe her. Things are fine. She says that the noises I hear at night are just cats playing around in our garden. That's exciting. I always sit at my window, hoping to see them for even a little bit. I want to see those cats some day and ask them why they're fighting- sorry, playing. I get the two mixed up sometimes. Me and Father play. We have for years. It usually ends with me bleeding from my mouth, or cheek, or nose, or eye. Wherever Father likes. It usually doesn't hurt, it's supposed to be fun. So I laugh. I laugh like Father does. Mother doesn't like it when he plays with me. Her eyes water because of it. I don't understand. Father plays with her too. Why doesn't she have fun? Isn't it supposed to be fun? Oh, is that what this tall boy is doing? Playing with me? Maybe I should play with him too. It'll be fun. But none of us are bleeding yet. It's not a game until the bright colour of red can be seen. So I hit him, right across the face - which is a full head and shoulders above eye level. It wasn't strong. I'm weak. Father says it, so I believe it. The boy has water coming out of his eyes, like I've seen Mother do. But she says that it means nothing and that things are fine. So the game should continue. I hit him again. And again. And again. His back is on the ground now, with me on top of him. He's trying to play too but I'm having too much fun. The red. It's beautiful. I laugh. I laugh like Father. Now I get why people laugh. Playing is fun. This is fun. “Aren't you having fun?”_

 

_Father played with me again once I got sent home. Mother also decided to play a little bit. I've never been hit by her before. It stung, but just a little. Father’s better at playing this game. Then her eyes started watering again. That night, I tried looking for the cats again. They were being even noisier than usual, so I thought that I'd be able to catch a glimpse of them. I never did._

 

_-7 years later-_

_A voice has started in my head. Telling me to do things. Things that sound like fun. I can just imagine the red. The red would paint these yellowing, decaying walls and turn it into a spectacular piece of art. I don't know where the voice came from but it wants to play more and more. It's asking me to let it out. I don't know what that means but I've started feeling less like myself. It's almost like this voice is taking away my feelings. My need to play. To see the colour red. But the voice wants to play. Wants to see red. It's taking away that part of me. The part that the therapist keeps telling me to ignore. Yet the only thing I end up ignoring is her. The voice is getting louder and louder everyday. Yesterday, I ended up picking up a screwdriver that my Father was using to fix our TV. I didn't ask my body to do that. For a second I couldn't control myself and a sense of wanting to turn the floor red became overwhelming. These thoughts weren't my own. I actually find them quite scary. I no longer want to play, but it's all the voice wants to do._

 

You keep calling me ‘Voice’. I don't like that name.

 

_“What do you want to be called then?” I ask it, sitting cross-legged in my room as I patiently wait for Father’s game to begin. He still plays with me but I'm older now. I've started understanding that this isn't a game a kid should be playing. But it's the only game I know. The only time my Father will even pay attention to me is when we're playing. I've also realised that the water flowing from my Mother’s eyes is because she's sad. Because she doesn't like Father hitting her, or me. I don't get why she cares so much - maybe it's maternal instinct, maybe it's because she loves me, maybe she just feels like she must because it's what society expects of her. I don't know._

 

I don't care. Just not ‘Voice’. I want a name.

 

_“Sure… how about we shorten it to just a letter? ‘V’?” I suggest, the voice apparently likes the name because he laughs, speaking his agreement and continuing to repeat his new name._

 

From now on, call me V. That is who I am. I'm V. Your V.

 

_-2 years later-_

_Red. A colour I once found beautiful and vulnerable. I now see it as negative and terrifying. Especially now that I'm surrounded by it. Covered by it. And I'm laughing. No. That's not me laughing. I didn't do this. I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean to. All he wanted to do was play. He went too far and grabbed the bottle. He's the one that smashed it against your temple. He's the one that drove its ragged edge into your chest. Over. And over. And over. Now Mother’s crying again. You caused her to cry, like how Father did._

 

She’s weak. Don’t tell me you’re weak too, Tae. You’ve went through years of this shit. I only had to watch you go through two more years before I snapped. I couldn’t bear him hurting you. It angered me.

 

_“So you killed him?” I yell. My throat is raw from shouting at V. This has gone on for around ten minutes: me standing over my Father’s lifeless body, yelling at V, with Mother crying in the corner of the room. She hasn’t said a word and I’m a little concerned. I’m scared of what she thinks of me. Father is- was -an asshole that beat on his wife and son. Someone that doesn’t deserve to live. But I didn’t want to kill him. Luckily, V took care of that._

 

I sense sarcasm… You wanted to do it too. I just acted out your thoughts.

 

_“But I don’t think about that anymore! You think that. Not me! You took those thoughts away from me.” I tell him, my chest rises and falls out of anger. Pure hatred for V._

 

Ah… You’ll get over it. Now do something about your Mother.

 

_“What do you suggest that I do, V?”_

 

I could tell you but I know that you’d never do it, Tae.

 

_I sigh loudly. What am I supposed to do now? I can’t stay here with her. No doubt she’ll call the police or send me away somewhere. I guess I’ll just leave. What she tells people isn’t up to me. If she sends the police after me, then so be it. I accept the consequence - even if I know that I’ll hate it._

 

And that’s what I did. I left. I left my Mother alone in that room, with that cold corpse that once resembled my Father. I have no idea what happened to her or the body after that, and quite frankly I didn’t care. I was just glad to be free of their, or at least his, cage. At the time, I was angry at V for what he did, but after calming down - I realised why he did it. For me. It’s why he does anything. Why he killed my Father. Why he fought anyone that insulted me. Why he talked to that boy on the bench. Why he agreed to go to that group dinner. All for me. What I don’t understand is why he told those officers about our past. Why he let us be sent here: the one place I never wanted to end up.

  
“-yung. Kim Taehyung, listen to me.” My thoughts are interrupted by a high-pitched female voice. I didn’t even realise the taller woman was standing in front of me before she spoke up. I look at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows - letting her know that I’m listening. “You know where you are, correct?” Her voice lilts slightly as she tilts her head to the side, indicating that she’s waiting for an answer. V makes a sly comment but I don’t listen to it. I’m still upset with him, so I’m blocking him out. I’m sure that he’ll just get louder and louder, until I can no longer ignore him. But, for now, that’s what I intend to do.

 

~3rd Person POV~

“Yes.” Taehyung answers monotonously, attempting to not seem afraid when, in reality, he’s terrified. His eyes betray him, however, displaying his lack of comfort. The black-haired woman picks up on this; it’s her job and it isn’t the first time she’s had to integrate a new patient into the hospital. “A mental hospital.” He says, taking a moment to look around the room for the first time. It’s white. All white with not a single spot of colour, like a blank canvas waiting to be painted. Taehyung doesn’t like it. The fact that it’s all white; so empty and barren.

 

“Good.” She replies, her eyes look as lifeless as the walls they're enclosed in but she continues to stare into his dark ones nevertheless. "My name is Kim and I'll show you around for a little bit and then you'll go to your room. You currently have no roommate, but if you go to therapy and are deemed safe to have one, you might be given one.” Kim explains, inching her way to the door only to open it for him to cross through. The halls are marginally different to the room they were just in. Colour paints the walls in form of canvas art. Some pieces are creative and intriguing while others are boring and simplistic. Each one has their own charm and story to tell. Hallway after hallway. Painting after painting. It's all extremely repetitive and becomes tedious much too quickly. They enter a large room, Taehyung following closely behind Kim in case of getting left behind and lost in this maze of a prison. The room, like all of the hallways, is decorated with art and multiple tables and chairs litter the blue-carpeted floors. But, what catches Taehyung's attention is the groups of people surrounding the tables and sitting on the floor. Some are talking, some are playing board games and some are staring into open space. All of these people are like him, sentenced here to live out their lives with an attached negative stigma. To be called ‘insane’, ‘crazy’, ‘unfit for society’. It bothers Taehyung that he's getting bunched up with others, even though they have different conditions, but there's nothing he can do now. If a psychologist says that he is in fact ‘insane’ then he'll get an insanity plea and won't go to prison, but instead live out his life in here. That is if they ever find evidence that he did murder his father - he doesn't know what his Mother did with the body, but he presumes that she did something since no police have came looking for him - that he knows of, of course. Taehyung is thrown out of his thoughts when his body moves forward, without his mind telling it to do so.

 

 _You're distracted, I'll take over for a little bit._  
    _No! You've done enough damage._  
_Don't take it personally Tae, I'd do the same to anyone._  
_But you can't do this to anyone else! Only me!_  
_True. Oh well._

 

V follows Kim through the room, a sly smirk on his face as he notices the pairs of eyes that have made their way to his figure.

 

“New friend!” A middle-aged man shouts, clapping his hands as he pats the shoulders of people around him. It appears that they were playing a game of Monopoly, this man clearly has the most money. However, V's not sure if it's because he's winning or because he very obviously steals from the banker - an older woman that’s staring at her own hands questioningly. Kim waves at the man and turns around to see V smiling at him.

 

“Hello, Georgie! This is Taehyung, he's gonna be here for a little while.” She tells the man, whose name V now knows is Georgie. _A little while_. V scoffs, knowing that it'll be a bit longer than just a ‘little while’. Kim continues her tour, ending it at Taehyung’s new room. “You have a session in half an hour in room C-3. If you have trouble finding it, ask anyone here. You can stay in your room if you like or walk around some more.” With that, she leaves the lilac haired boy on his own, staring at the doorway that she just walked out of and wondering what to do. After taking a minute to contemplate, V sighs and turns around to take in his room.

 

“Boring.” He mumbles. White. Why is it all white? V takes in the layout of the room, guessing that every patient’s room here is identical. “We should add some colour.”

 

 _Oh yeah? And where do you suggest we get some colour, V?_  
_Your tone is annoying… they must have some paints around here, the walls outside are covered in it._  
_Do what you want._  
_Fine._

 

V dissipates within their shared mind, thrusting Taehyung to take control. He gasps loudly, the sudden pressure of being forced out like that hurting his head. “I didn't mean that.” Taehyung mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. He thinks back to the little tour Kim gave him and wonders where to go. He doesn't doubt that V has already forgotten his way around, he may have already forgotten the woman named Kim. Taehyung wouldn't be surprised.

 

-2 hours later-

_Booored._

 

“When are you not bored?” Taehyung asks quietly, dealing out some of the cards to the people he's playing with. He quickly found that no one here cares if you talk to yourself. No one judges. Well, none of the other patients judge. The therapists, however, do all they can to tell them what's wrong with their brains. His session wasn't very productive. Recalling of past memories and talking about feelings was what it mostly consisted of. Both things Taehyung hated doing, especially with a stranger. V stayed quiet during most of it, only speaking when he felt the need to add a comment or criticise the therapist.

 

“Taehyung?” A soft voice speaks out from in front of him, a man that can't be much older than him. Taehyung raises his head and smiles slightly. “Who do you talk to?” The question takes him by surprise, since this man, Hong, has already asked this question not even ten minutes ago.

 

“A person living inside my head. He's called V and is really annoying.” The lilac head answers, no longer feeling self conscious about telling people, especially since these few people - patients - probably understand him more than any shrink ever could.

 

“Woah… that's cool. Minsoo talks to the plant god. Don't you Minsoo?” Hong says, turning his head to look at a smaller framed woman that appears to be in her early thirties. She nods her head without lifting her eyes from the set of cards in her hands. Taehyung nods his head and looks at everyone on the table, one thought in his head: _How long will I stay sane here?_

 

“Kim Taehyung. You have a visitor.” Kim shouts throughout the room to gain his attention. Confused, Taehyung stands and politely excuses himself from the table (not forgetting manners since he seems to be the youngest there). He follows Kim much like he did before, still refusing to get lost within these walls - where he'd surely be forgotten about and abandoned.

 

  
They enter a blue room, a single table occupied by two old plastic chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs is none other than bench boy, staring at Taehyung with widened eyes. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It's adorable. Taehyung thinks as he takes a seat, not sure how he'd be able to talk to the younger after what V exposed about him. _Surely he thinks I'm crazy. He must hate me. How can I face him. He-_

 

“How are you?” The lowered voice breaks through the thoughts like a hammer to a wall, leaving nothing but useless crumbled bricks behind. The bricks that Taehyung put up in his mind to create a wall - something he did a short time after the incident with his Father. This wall protected him from breaking down; snapping under the pressure. He couldn't bare seeing pity from others if he broke down in front of them. He was only 14 when he chose not to show too many emotions in front of people. Over time, Hoseok managed to chip away at the wall, exposing parts of Taehyung’s real self through cracks in the bricks. Yoongi also did his part. Taehyung’s even sure that Jungkook had begun tearing down that wall. He doesn't want it to go. He doesn't want to accept it. He can't. “Tae?”

 

“Don't call me that.” The lilac haired patient snaps, shocking himself with his tone. Jungkook lowers his head slightly before raising it just as fast, a different look in his eyes. Before, they were soft and caring. Now, they're harsh and determined. “Sorry…” he mumbles to the younger, lowering his own eyes to avoid the painful eye contact between them both. The raven nods his head and waits for an answer, tilting his head to the side. “I'm fine… sorta.” He shrugs his shoulders sluggishly, hoping that the boy in front of him will just let it go.

 

“Good.” Jungkook rests his head in between his hands, squishing his face slightly. The sight is beyond cute. It's freaking adorable and Taehyung looks off to the right in an attempt to calm his heart down. He knows that the younger has already infiltrated his heart but he doesn't want Jungkook too close. V appears to like him but he's still unpredictable, and it'd kill Taehyung to see Jungkook hurt by him - even though it wasn't him directly. “Do you know why I feed the birds?” Taehyung snaps his head back to the bird boy, the random question surprising him.

 

“You feel it's your duty?” Taehyung recalls the first conversation he had with Jungkook that felt like eternities ago. However, it was only five days ago that they first met on that wooden bench. Five days. That's how long it took for Jungkook to dissolve the wall.

 

“Yes, but why?” Jungkook insists, inching a little closer to the older boy, a bunny smile making its way onto his puffy face that's still placed in between his two palms.

 

“I don't know.” Taehyung sighs, defeated. He couldn't, for the life of him, think of why the younger would think that it's his duty to take care of the birds. Surely the birds get enough food on their own, they have survived this long without going extinct.

 

“Because we're alike. Birds. Us.” Taehyung nods his head, remembering that that was something he spoke about during their first talk. “Both born free yet unable to fly. Both dependant on something - whether it's their mother or a feeling.” Jungkook continues, keeping his eyes on Taehyung’s, an unbreaking stare that isn't malicious but instead kind. Taehyung silently listens, absorbing every word. “Yet, once we gain that ability to fly on our own, we can go wherever we like. Be free. Until something prevents us from being free. Whether it's a bullet, a cage or an event.” Taehyung tilts his head with wide eyes, listening carefully to Jungkook’s words like he's spouting the gospel. In this moment, Taehyung truly realises just how much he's grown to like the younger. “One thing sets us apart from birds. We have the ability to fight back. We can see the bigger picture and understand that bullet or cage or event. Humans can come out on the other side a new person. But a human can also lie to others about what they're feeling. While a bird accepts the fact that it's been caught, a human can break that cage. That's why I feed them. I feel sorry that they will never be able to look to the future, but can only live in the present. So, I might as well help them live the most of their lives without this one worry of starvation because everything else is a struggle.” Jungkook lifts his head up and smiles sweetly, waiting for the older boy to respond but Taehyung seems dazed.

 

 _He's amazing._  
  _Right?_  
_I like him._  
_Same- wait… What?_  
_I like him._  
_Seriously? Wow, never thought I'd see the day that you'd like someone. Besides Hoseok._  
_I like Hoseok but not in this way. I don't know how to describe it. It's a weird feeling but I like it._  
_I'm glad. Plus Yoongi would kick your ass if you ever felt of Hoseok that way._  
_I know. I know. I don't though._  
_We might be able to get along just yet._  
_Really? I hope so, Tae. I hate it when we don't get along._  
_I guess I dislike arguing with you too._  
_Good._  
_Good._

 

Taehyung smiles a rectangular smile at Jungkook, a new sense of happiness flowing through him. Despite being in this place and needing to go to therapy to talk about ‘feelings’, he's never felt this before. A feeling of being cared for. A feeling of loving someone just because he wants to. A feeling of being in sync with V for the first time.

 

“So, I'll ask again. Are you ok?” Jungkook removes his two hands from his own face and clasps them around Taehyung’s hands, covering them in a warmth the older boy is not familiar with.

 

“I am now. Thank you Kookie.” Taehyung answers honestly, the smile never leaving his face. He doesn't know what his life is going to be like inside this place, but he knows that it's going to be marginally better now that Jungkook is able to visit him. Even if Hoseok and Yoongi can come to see him a couple times would be enough to keep him sane.

 

 _It's all going to be ok now._  
  _Of course it is._  
_I'll try to control myself._  
_And I will try to understand you more._  
_I won't force myself out._  
_I won't keep you in._  
_I'll be honest._  
_We’ll stay sane together._

_It's cute that you actually think that's true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over :'''(  
> I hope this made enough sense...  
> I actually feel sad that this is finished, I loved writing it and reading all of your comments.  
> Luv you guys <3


End file.
